SOUL
by YveSofeaC99
Summary: Randy & Howard visit at Gravity Falls to meet up with Dipper & Mabel when suddenly went wrong.Randy got possessed by the evil henchmen and got himself stanked and turn into an evil ninja names,Rebel Cuttingedge. Will Mabel save and stop her true love or defeat the henchmen?
1. Pt1-A Ninja's Pain Chp1

One day in Norrisville High School, Howard was walking to school to meet up with his best friend, the time he gets there, he saw the front school door was crowded with students so he come by and said, "Okay,what's the big deal here?" Then a boy named Dave, showed up to Howard with a piece of paper."Here,read this." Dave gave him the paper and Howard read it and surprised about it. "Wow!I've gotta tell Randy about this news!", said Howard and ran out from the he was running, he accidentally crashed on someone when he was turning right and fell down on the floor."Ouch!...Howard?" "Theresa?" They both look each other for 3 seconds but Howard got up and leave Theresa and forgot to apologize about the watched as Howard ran and feel her heart in pounding slowly.  
Howard come in the janitor's room and saw Randy is sitting and writing something in a paper with a guitar next to him."Hey,Randy!Check this out!I think our school is having another...what are you doing?", said Howard looking on Randy's paper."Just a sec,I'm almost finish...and...WA-LA!" Howard ,a knocking sound came from the janitor's opened it and see a tall teenage girl with long orange hair."Oh,hey,Heidi." "Heidi?" It was Howard's big sister,Heidi."So,Andy...Are you up for the competition?", said Heidi calling Randy's name slowly near to their conversation and heard it."Yes,yes I am..by the way,how did you know I-" "Theresa told me." Howard heard the name 'Theresa' and choked himself on purpose and Randy and Heidi look at him."WHAT?", said Howard feeling a little and Heidi then continues to chat."Well,I'll be waiting for you up in stage soon this night." "Oh,wait!Don't forget to thank Theresa from me!" Heidi left them and giggles for Randy."So,are we cool?", said Randy giggled."Not for me...!", replied Howard."Okay...whatever you said,Weinerman..."Randy pick up his keytar and back to his paper was a silent that moment and Howard started to talk with a sarcastic voice."I though you're gonna do it TOGETHER...but it says-" "SOLO MODE only right?" Howard froze and said, "And what do you mean?", added Howard mysteriously."I'm gonna sing it for Mabel." Howard is not amused and groans angrily.  
In the evenings, Randy was ready to sing on stage in front of the judges and the other students in NHS and he is breathing heavily because he was nervous. "Calm down,Cunningham..you'll be-McFist?Why is he HERE?", surprised Randy seeing his arch he felt someone pat on his back and turned was his best friend, Howard. "Oh,Howard!I'm glad you're here.", said Randy laughed. "Why are you laughing me for?", asked Randy smiles and said, "You're doing this just for Mabel isn't it,Randy?" Randy nodded. "I knew it!Oh,it's that Theresa over there-" Howard stopped when he was pointing at Theresa and Randy smirked. "Why are you smirking?" "Why are you blushing?"They both asked themselves and suddenly laughed out loud. "Oh,Randy..I'm so..I think I'm...Oh,I wish I had a girlfriend like you!", said Howard with tears."Someday you'll get her, ...", replied Randy patting on his best friend's shoulder. "Yeah,you're ,how did you meet Mabel?", asked Howard. "Don't you remember?" "Nope." Randy sighed.  
"Welcome,everyone!I'm Heidi Weinerman or Heidi School and I'm the host of this competition and I'm proud to announce you some few great amazing..." Heidi continues to speech out while waiting the show begins."Oh,Hannibal..I can't wait for our little Bashie come up the stage soon!", said to her husband excitedly. "Yeah...VICEROY!Where are you?", said Hannibal McFist calling his assistant came to him with a cotton candy and a can of groans and through away Viceroy's food and drink and Viceroy mad at him. "Sir,I am trying to enjoy myself in here will ya?", said Viceroy. "There is not TIME FOR THAT!", yelled McFist. "Fine!I'm leaving!" Viceroy left McFist and walked away stomping his wanted to stop Viceroy but he ignores it and thinking of wanting to fired him for a reason. "Oh,I shouldn't knew about this was ,quit me or fired me because I don't care!", said Viceroy angrily and sat behind the stage feeling mad and blue.  
Meanwhile, in the place where the sorcerer got chained, he smells suspicious and said, "smells like someone is in a bad mood..." He then cast a spell and saw Viceroy is the one and he also saw that Viceroy is at the back of the stage of the concert. "Another competition?Well,this is different...", said the evil sorcerer looking through the inside of the stage. "It's a singing competition?" He he saw a teenage boy with purple hair and wears a dark green hoodie and carries his keytar to the front knew that he is the first one to perform and the evil sorcerer got an idea on how he was able to escape from his cast another spell with his floating pearls and came out a red color gas and went flying in the air and landed on far away cementery where many graves where buried and also on the boy's guitar he just saw on stage. "Yes,sing my boy,SING!And soon,I'll be free!", said the evil sorcerer proudly.  
Randy was up on stage and ready to be called by the host. "Please welcome,Randy Cunningham!" Randy got called and got in front of the stage bringing his guitar along with arrange the microphone near him and start with a simple speech. "Hey,everyone!Yeah,you probably know me why I'm entering this competition but there is a reason of ,here it is..." He pick up his guitar and came out a wizzling music and then a beat that made Randy starts to sing.

I know your inside, you're feeling so hollow  
And it's a hard pill for you to swallow  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same

I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way

Everyone was shocked and staring at Randy even Howard and judges were impressed by Randy's singing was sweating a little but he continues to finish the song. "Wow,that kid knows how to sing...", said music went beeping, wizzling, beating following the beat of of the drums and also Randy's keytar with a piano keyboards as the crowds went wild and clap for Randy as he sang the moment, the evil sorcerer heard the singing signs, he then rises the undead into henchmen from the grave and said, "Find and destroy the-NINJA!"He strongly cast his magic upon his henchmen towards to the place where Randy is about to finish performing.

I don't know where to start,I'm just a little lost  
I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop  
I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you  
Asking you to stay, you should stay,stay with me tonight, yeah!

When Randy is signing the last word, a bumpy earthquake underneath them cracks around them and Randy went horrified when they saw the ground got split into two across Norrisville and a flashing behind the stage. "Uh,guys?What's going on?", asked Bucky seeing fogs behind them. Bucky pointed the position of the fogs and a mysterious shadow shape coming out of screamed. "It's the HENCHMEN!THEY'RE BACK!RUN!" Everyone then run away and panic except Randy. "Henchmen?", said Randy , a screaming noise were heard from the backstage and Randy towards to the saw Heidi was tangled with tentacles and kidnapped her was very shocked of his sister so he chased following Randy wears his ninja mask and went with Howard together to save Heidi.


	2. Pt1-A Ninja's Pain Chp2

"Yes,yes...Destroy him,DESTROY HIM!"

Randy and Howard was still chasing Heidi from the mysterious tentacles and it ended entering the library school. "NO!Sis!", worried Howard to his sister."Howard,stay here.I'm gonna get Heidi.", warned Randy and he then get inside the library and felt something sticky around his body. "NINJA!I'm over here!""Heidi!Don't worry,I'm coming to get-GAH!" He got tight up by the tentacles like Heidi does but even felt hurt and can't breathe properly so he uses his ninja balls to get out but it didn't a man with it's glasses came near to Randy angrily with red eyes. "The NINJA!" "Viceroy?!" Randy confused at Viceroy's tentacles was made from Viceroy's body that got stanked by the evil sorcerer after the earthquake. "Oh,what do I do...what's his most dear?", said Randy feeling ran out his breath.

"Viceroy,VICEROY-you!" "McFist?!", screamed Howard seeing his best friend's arch enemy not far from him. "Uh...have you seen a tall man with a glasses and he is a-" "Mad scientist,isn't?", answered Howard before McFist finish his question. "You're the one that Viceroy is telling me..so,uh..." McFist got stuck on talking and rubbing his head and Howard stared at him. "STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!", yelled came a bumping noise coming through the library's wall outside of then went there and look through the little window and saw Viceroy torturing the ninja."VICEROY!", said McFist shouting on Viceroy's name from the outside and Viceroy saw him. "Are you CRAZY?There's a monster inside the library!", warned Howard stop and stare at he saw McFist waving at him widely but when Randy tries to get out,Viceroy felt it and then back to Randy instead of McFist. "Yeah,you better not disturb the ninja's WAY.", added Howard to McFist. "Wait,the ninja is IN THERE?Well,why don't you say so?", said McFist towards to the door window and wanted to tell Viceroy to capture the ninja but he already realize something and turns to Howard position. "What are you still doing here?This is just for the ninja's property!", said McFist and Howard grab McFist's neck tie and pull his face in front of him and said, "My sister was GIRL-napped by some hideous looking living octopus and that's my property!And also,you're the one who made Viceroy like this,am I right?", groaned Howard. "I...Okay,OKAY!It's my fault!I've done this to him because I thought he'll never focus for my plans!", admitted McFist loudly. "Plans?What plans?", asked Howard trying to get the truth from McFist. "My plans...is to make the entire Norrisville to be happy!", grinned McFist sweating on himself hope that Howard will believe him.

Back inside the library,Randy was fighting with Viceroy and still wanted to save Heidi from it. "Ninja SLICE!" Randy chop down one of Viceroy's tentacles where he holds Heidi and screamed let Heidi go outside and left him came back to fight and saw Viceroy's tentacles grown more and more because he was mad when Randy cuts out of it. "What the JUICE?What kind of monster ARE YOU?", confused Randy a laughing sound come out from Randy's mind. "Who goes there?", said Randy feeling a little frightened. "Don't you already know who I am,ninja?" "Uh...who?" The whispering sound from Randy's mind sighed. "Wait a sec...I think I know who...uh?" The whispering sound laughed when Randy thought of it. "Great...NOW KILL HIM!" "WHAT?!"  
Meanwhile, Heidi just arrived at her little brother's place and sees McFist was talking to him. "SIS!You're safe!", said Howard hugging his sister gently."Where-I mean,how is the ninja coming along there?", asked McFist to Heidi. "I...really don't know...he was too busy saving me and I left him ALONE with the monster...", answered Heidi rubbing her the school went black out was very dark and some noise making from inside of the was a small light flashing on the library's door and they didn't see it because they were far away from it. "HEY!WHO'S TOUCHING ME?", shocked Heidi feeling someone is hugging put out her phone and flashes at screamed following McFist. "HOWARD?!What are you doing?", said Heidi seeing her little brother and he grinned.

"You'll never defeat me!", said stanked Viceroy with evil was breathing heavily and have a little scratch on his ninja suit. "Oh,come on now...how can I de-stanked it?", said Randy feeling exhausted and he knelt on the floor and surrender himself and said, "I SURRENDER!" Viceroy tangles him back and snatches Randy's shocked after being pulling out his ninja evil sorcerer finally saw the ninja's real identity and with his floating pearls,he controls Viceroy and made him to hypnotizes in front of eyes were swirling black and glowing white and Randy stared it and got hypnotized too. "Yes,my plan are working that I could imagine before...".

"Great!The power came back!", said McFist. "Sandy?" "It's RANDY,SIS!-AHH!", screamed Howard as he sees his best friend right next to him. "H-Ho-How did-" Howard stopped. "So..uh...I-" "Did you saw the NINJA?!", asked McFist suddenly to Randy. "I...did not?", replied Randy confused. "Well,I guess I better get leaving you kids here so...see ya!" McFist quickly straight run away and left them in silent. "I'm gonna go first now and Howard...please don't tell mom that I'll come back home late,okay?Thanks..." Heidi then also left them alone with silence. "Aren't you gonna tell me what happened?", said Howard curiously but Randy ignores it and said, "Hey,Howard.I've been thinking...about the henchmen-" Randy stopped when he heard a whispering again in his mind."Don't ever open it when it's calling you...", warned the whispering sound and banished from Randy's mind.


	3. Pt1-A Ninja's Pain Chp3

In the next morning ,the incident was cleared and the boys walked home from school again because of due issues from the principal school. "Great!No school!Now...what should we do today?", said Howard then they stopped and look each other's eyes. "Well?" Randy didn't respond to his best was not amused so he pulls Randy's shirt in front of him roughly. "SAY SOME-THING~!", said Howard angrily but Randy still refuse to speak to him. "I see...it was about the henchmen isn't?You know they had a leader right?" "LEADER?" Randy finally spoke when Howard said about the henchmen. "Why didn't you tell me they had a leader?!", confused Randy. "Uh..didn't you-I mean...didn't the OLD ninja told us all since we're kids?", complained Howard. "Uh...the Nomicon don't say to me?" Randy faked sighed heavily.

"MCFIST!", shouted the evil sorcerer in McFist's McFist came along with his wife. "Oh,Hannibal...look at this!Who is this old man inside of this-" "It's my crew and his job is to role as the evil sorcerer in here EVERYDAY in my office!" McFist explained to his wife by lying to her about evil sorcerer shocked seeing McFist is in front of him and said, "I've got no TIME to deal with this,McFist!" McFist was stuck that moment but his wife seems to  
having fun with the evil sorcerer so she walk towards to it and waved politely. McFist tries to get out of his wife away from the evil sorcerer but he can't. "Hello,may I know you?", greet his wife,Marcy. "Uh...I'm the evil sorcerer?The most powerful sorcerer in the world?", said the sorcerer tries to fake himself to . "Aww,that's adorable!By the way,where-Hannibal!" McFist pushed his wife until he reach his office's front door and said, "Sorry,sweetie but I've got works to do now so...TA-TA!" He closed the door in shut leaving his wife outside his office and Marcy was mad about it.

"Hey,Howard.I just thought of did Viceroy got stanked and why did the henchmen came out when I'm almost finish singing in stage?", said Randy holding his NinjaNomicon with a math book shrugs and said, "Maybe is because I heard McFist is shouting at Viceroy and made him mad...the henchmen..I really not sure..." Randy confused. "But why would the sorcerer made a monster like stanked Viceroy?It's so big and his hands or whatever,everytime I cuts it..it came back for MORE!Just like the giant worm when I was using my sandjas!" "But that's a different concept...you know Viceroy looks like an octopus?Or maybe a squid like that...?" They both confused and continues to talk while walking along the street Howard's sister came to them suddenly. "Hey,Sandy!I just want to say about yesterday...well,it's pretty complicated but you'll know it soon..few minutes ago,I've got called from one of the judges yesterday and he said that he wanted to continue the competition the next three weeks!" Randy froze and said, "NEXT THREE WEEKS?That's so LONG!I've been practicing so hard for it..." Randy was upset to hear the news from Heidi and pat on Randy's shoulder and give him a short calm advice to him gently. "So..what you're trying to say that it will be held AFTER three weeks...there's no SCHOOL for three WEEKS?", said nodded up and down and grins. "Oh,my gosh!I can finally-" Randy stopped and giggles. "Well,I guess I better get going then now...See ya!" Heidi left them with a smile. "Okay,what's with the big smirk?", asked Howard staring at his best friend's face. "Howard...is THREE WEEKS!It's like Summer already!Don't you know what this is?" "Yeah...I probably can say that..you can-" "See Mabel AGAIN!" "I knew it..." Howard groans. "Aww,come on,buddy...It will be fun time with them...Fun time,get it?", laughed Randy making his best friend a little bit bored there. "Fine..I'll go with your 12 years old girlfriend anyway...BUT I need a favor before you asked her to out with -" Howard stopped when Randy gave him some money but Howard didn't want it. "What a shobe,Cunningham..." "So what do you want from me?" Howard points at the NinjaNomicon making Randy feeling a bit frustrated. "Really?Before it was the mask and now is the Nomicon?", complained Randy. "Okay,guess I won't be-" "Alright,ALRIGHT!" Randy gave his ninja book to his best friend and went angrily. "Happy now,Weinerman?" "Yes,yes I do...", replied Howard with a soft evil laugh.

They then continue to walk and Randy asked eagerly,"Can we go today?" "WHAT?Why now?" "Because...I've been wondering if when Summer came,I'll pack my things and wanted to stay-" "Wow,wow,wow...hold up!You mean you're having a sleepover with your girlfriend at HER place?" "Yeah,sorta...why you ask?" Randy smirked. "You're so making out with that girl!I thought you had LOVE issues...!" "Well,that was before and this after is was you was making me that!", complained Randy poking on Howard's chest. "Oh,yeah?How about this?" Howard poked Randy back even harder and Randy's eyes went red for three seconds and gone back to normal eyes. "Dude,why are you froze?", asked Randy. "Y-yo-your eyes...", said Howard with his body is shaking after seeing Randy's eyes. "What's wrong with my eyes?It's so normal...how can you possibly say that?" Randy laughed and Howard still shaking. "Well,I better tell my parents about this 'sleepover' thingie...uh,Howard?You might close your mouth..and why are you staring me like that?", said Randy seeing his best friend's mouth wide open. "I think you might just g-g-go-got-" "Got what,Howard?" "STANKED...!" Randy shocked and asked, "Why do you think that will happen to me?I'm the ninja,man...and ninja don't get stanked..of course it will be cool to see me how I look!" Howard unfreeze and speaks. "Well,me?I've got possessed by some stupid bird demon by yours!", said Howard. "Okay,Howard..you making me so fuzzy about it now...maybe we should get ready..like-" "Now?Okay...we will continue to chat with you again,Randy Cunningham...SOON...", said Howard carrying the NinjaNomicon with him and left Randy. "Whatever you said,Howard Weiner-GAH!MY HEAD!" Randy fell down on the ground feeling dizzy and painful in his mind again. "Was is it now,'mind whisperer'?-AH!STOP IT!-" "Don't open it,PLEASE!I begging you to not to open and read it!", warned the mind whisperer again into Randy's blinks and his eyes went to red color again. "Wait,why is so white in here?Am I dreaming?", asked Randy seeing white areas with red glowing eyes. "Wh-who are you?And what do you want from me?", asked Randy to the mind whisperer. "Don't ever open it when it's calling you..." The mind whisperer gave Randy a last warning before it leave. "The 'care' will cause you more 'broken parts' inside your live..so please...Don't ever open it when it's calling you!" The mind whisperer shouted and finally banished again from his mind and his eyes went back to normal again. "What do you mean don't open it when it calls me for?", said Randy feeling frustrated and quickly went back his house.


	4. Pt1-A Ninja's Pain Chp4

It was a bright and beautiful day in Gravity Falls and the twins, Dipper and Mabel came back from their mystery case in the went inside the Mystery Shack and had some glass of juice made by both sat on a chair at the dining table while Dipper saw Soos carrying a pair of cowbells. "Uh,Soos?Why are you doing with those cowbells anyway?", asked Dipper. "Oh,I just found it under your bed.", said Soos clanking the cowbells playfully. "Okay...so,how about you Mabel?What you gonna do next after this?", asked Dipper again but to his twin grins widely making his twin brother scared. "Oh...someone's in a boyfriend mode..", said Wendy next to wasn't amused of Mabel's boyfriend since she met him few weeks ago. "Hey,I know what should we do!", said Mabel cheerful and quickly whispered to Soos' ear and he begins to play his cowbells randomly. "Yo, should make some raps or something.", said Soos waiting for Dipper's movement. "Fine..." Dipper then made a noisy rap following Soos' clanking and then came an old man with a black suit and wears a glasses. "Grunkle Stan?A keyboard?Okay,I'm confusing now,Mabel...seriously,what are WE doing again?", confused Dipper looking at Mabel. "Come on,guys!Let's play it outside so everyone can hear us singing!" "SINGING?"

Dipper,Mabel,Wendy,Grunkle Stan and Soos came out the Mystery Shack and arranged their brought a microphone and the people of Gravity Falls look at a girl named Pacifica, laughed at Mabel trying to keep everyone's attention to her and Mabel went mad to Pacifica. Then Dipper came near to his twin sister and said, "You don't have to worry if you had me,sis." Mabel smiles in front of him. "Yeah,you're right.", said Mabel. "We're ready to...you know..." "Whenever you're up,Mabel." Dipper get back to his place and let Mabel to calm for took a deep breath and put her microphone in front of her mouth and starts to sing nervously following Soos,Dipper and Stan.

Summer love isn't meant to be  
And it's only a fantasy  
That's what everyone's tellin' me  
Stay my baby

Even through it's a little rushed  
Let me know that you'll keep in touch  
If you don't it'll hurt too much  
Stay my baby

Ohh-oh-oh-ohh  
Tell me right now  
Ohh-oh-oh-ohh  
How it's goin' down

Everything'll be okay!  
Everything'll be alright!  
I know that it'll go my way  
If you stay my baby

I'm never gonna give you up!  
I'm never gonna have enough!  
So now 'till forever  
Stay my baby!

Pacifica shocked seeing Mabel was really singing in front of everyone around her and she got went clapping by Wendy when Mabel sings the chorus rap boy,the clanker and the keyboard were getting hang of it and Mabel then continues to sing happily.

Now that I've gone back to school  
All I do is think of you  
Sittin' up here in my room  
Goin' crazy

But then you call  
Get's me through it all  
Every time I hear you say  
"Stay my baby"

Everyone went joyfully and so do Mabel's Pacifica joined them and sings with dance and dance until another music came from Mabel.  
Then she quickly gave the microphone to Pacifica to finish the song and Mabel hung up her phone and walk away to the front was talking to someone in the phone and said, "MY RANDY IS COMING TODAY!" The song got scratch down and the people stopped dancing and started to look at Mabel. "Dude,awkward...", added Soos. Mabel's face finally in red color because she is embarrassed herself in front of them and then everything back to normal and the band walk in the Mystery Shack following Mabel in front of her. "Here's your mic,Mabel Angelo Pines.", said Pacifica returning the microphone to her own arch enemy girl politely. "How did you know my real name?", asked Mabel. "Your lil' brother told me just now.", answered Pacifica with Dipper right next to her. "Well,see you around...Mabel."

"She likes me...Dipper-Wait a sec...why would you tell her my middle name?", asked Mabel to her twin brother. "Aww,come on,Mabel...I just wanna make out with her as friends...like Candy and Grenda..well,sorta...but I think you shouldn't be enemies instead than frienemies?", complained smiled. "Oh,you...Why would I?" Dipper confused. "It's just like you and me all the when we wanted our own bedroom?" "Yeah...oh,yeah!I remembered it!" They laughed and giggled together.  
Back in the Mystery Shack,Mabel and Dipper went into their bedroom and talk for awhile. "Hey,Dipper...what do you think about..you know him...", asked Mabel. "Well...uh...he's...He's kinda insecure of things for me...He's not protective..", answered Dipper feeling confident on his twin sister. "Oh..", said Mabel with a squeak sound. "How about you,Mabel?", asked Dipper. "Me..I like being a care lover from a guy...I always wanted my own boyfriend that's all...", sighed Mabel. "Do you think that me and him should be together,Dipper?", asked Mabel came a knocking sound from their door. "Wh-who's there?", said Dipper. "Uh...it's..Soos?" "Wait,why is your voice sounds weird?" "Because...nevermind..." The door opened and the twins surprise that a tall looking teenage boy with a purple hair and blue eyes standing in front of their bedroom door.


End file.
